For a liquid crystal displayer (LCD), due to the relevance between refractive index and wavelength, the transmittance of different wavelengths is related to the phase delay, which shows different degrees of performance of the transmittance and the wavelength. Also, with the change of voltage drive, different wavelength phase delays will also have varying degrees of changes that impact the transmittance of different wavelengths.
Taking the characteristics of Vertical Alignment (VA) mode display as an example, when the voltage drive is changed from a high voltage to a low voltage, the color chroma is obviously affected. Specifically, the color saturation is bright while the voltage is high, and the color brightness drops when the voltage is driven down. Taking an 8-bit display that can display different gray scales from 0 to 255 as an example, the saturation at high gray scales is quite bright, while the color brightness drops at low gray scales.